maybe that will be our future
by allihyun
Summary: suatu hari Satsuki bermimpi [aomomo/fanon]


**maybe that will be our future**

**[aomomo/daisuki fanfiction]**

**Oneshot. Chessy. Fanon. Fluffy things**

**Kuroko no Basuke **( c )** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**maybe that will be our future **( c )** allihyun**

_Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi sekaligus penyaluran _plotbunny _yang mengesalkan /krik._

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari Satsuki bermimpi.

Tentang padang rumput yang luas, hijau membentang, siulan genta angin, kubah langit biru sebagai atap dunianya berpijak, kemudian kepakan lemah sayap kupu-kupu _amatonthe _mengitari garis pandangnya. Satsuki berdiri, sebagai titik merah muda di tengah hamparan hijau, seakan dirinyalah pusat gravitasi semesta. Hingga sebuah sinar merengkuhnya dalam terang tak terbatas.

Satsuki memicing, silau memakan spasi netranya, yang terlihat hanya putih, putih dan putih. _Fuchsia_ Satsuki terpejam.

Ketika _fuchsia_-nya kembali bisa beramah tamah dengan sinar yang lebih bersahabat, Satsuki melihat dirinya tengah memegang gelas yang terisi separuh dengan likuid berwarna kuning cerah, bau asam segar menyeruak, _lime_. Satsuki kemudian melihat dirinya membuka pintu lemari es, mengaduk-aduk isinya untuk mencari sesuatu sambil sesekali berteriak 'sebentar lagi _Okaa-san _ke sana!' dengan lantang, sesekali tangan kirinya membenarkan juntaian rambut merah mudanya ke samping sembari tangannya sibuk mencari benda-entah-apalah-itu di dalam lemari es. Beberapa saat kemudian sosok dirinya mengeluarkan beberapa buah apel merah, kemudian dengan cekatan memotongnya sebagai belahan dengan bentuk menyerupai kelinci, detik berikutnya sosoknya beranjak menuju tempat suara gaduh yang menyerukan namanya sedari tadi.

Satsuki termangu di tempat, enggan beranjak mengikuti kemana sosoknya melangkah. Dia melihat dirinya, tapi bukan _dirinya_. Ini tempat asing, namun terasa akrab. Dapur kecil tempat Satsuki membuka mata ini berdesain minimalis, dengan warna coklat kayu mendominasi, terasa hangat dan bersahabat. Layaknya rumah impiannya di masa depan.

Dalam langkah yang gamang, kaki Satsuki berpindah menghampiri pantri kecil di sudut dapur. Hanya ada beberapa piring, sendok, garpu, gelas dan beberapa alat makan lainnya yang ditata rapi berurutan berdasarkan ukuran. Yang paling menarik atensinya adalah, jajaran mug yang sengaja diletakkan dalam rak tersendiri. Hanya ada tiga mug dengan ukuran beragam, masing-masing bertuliskan; Mama, Papa, Daiki.

Ada gelitikan dalam rongga dadanya ketika nama 'Daiki' tertangkap sudut penglihatannya. Sepertinya Daiki adalah nama anak dalam keluarga kecil ini. Satsuki tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah yang sama dengan sosoknya yang tadi mendahuluinya.

Pintu pertama terlewati, Satsuki bertemu pandang dengan sebuah ruang keluarga yang hangat, dengan hamparan karpet persia berwarna biru gelap di depan televisi. Beberapa_ figure_ pemain basket diletakkan di rak-rak yang disediakan sebagai pemanis fungsional ruangan. Tumpukan majalah ada di meja kecil sebelah tempat duduk, kebanyakan tentang basket, beberapa adalah majalah kecantikan, dan turut serta bertumpang tindih majalah anak-anak. Di sudut paling bawah terselip tumpukan majalah lain yang terlihat mencurigakan. Satsuki enggan memeriksanya lebih lanjut ketika dilihatnya salah satu sampulnya yang menyembul adalah potret sosok wanita dewasa dengan pakaian seadanya. Jelas sudah itu majalah macam apa.

Jiwa observernya kembali menggelegak, instingnya untuk menginspeksi segala sudut tersulut, Satsuki sudah akan bergerilya lebih jauh saat kemudian matanya bertemu pandang dengan satu obyek yang menghiasi dinding ruang keluarga. Satsuki tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memekik.

"Da-da-da-da-dai-_chan_!"

Tepat di dinding berwarna krem pudar, figura berisi foto pernikahannya terpasang. Ada dirinya dan Daiki dalam satu pigura mengenakan pakaian pengantin. Lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan hubungan macam apa yang dibangunnya dengan Daiki di rumah ini. Foto itu menjelaskan teriakan panggilan '_Okaa-san' _ yang tadi didengarnya, mug di dapur yang bertuliskan nama Daiki dan kenapa ada majalah dewasa di bawah tumpukan majalah lain.

Rumah ini, bisa dibilang, adalah rumah masa depannya bersama Daiki dan anak mereka.

Satsuki yang masih dalam keterkejutannya kembali mengamati cerminan dirinya dalam pelukan Daiki. Dalam foto itu Satsuki terlihat bahagia, dengan senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya, rambutnya tersanggul rapi dengan beberapa helai dibiarkan terjuntai di kanan kiri wajahnya, matanya berbinar bahagia. Satsuki terlihat sangat hidup. Bahkan Satsuki sendiri tidak ingat bahwa dirinya pernah terlihat sehidup ini sebelumnya.

Sementara sosok Daiki yang memeluknya tidak kalah mempesonanya. Belum pernah sebelumnya Satsuki melihat Daiki yang begitu terlihat tampan dan dewasa. Sorot matanya yang biasanya mengintimidasi terlihat meluruh, teduh. Bahu tegapnya yang memeluk Satsuki terlihat sangat kokoh, seolah-olah melindungi Satsuki dari ancaman apapun di sekitar mereka. Tuksedo hitam yang dikenakannya menambah kesan pria dewasa yang ditawarkan Daiki.

Satsuki kembali tergelitik. Dalam potret itu, Satsuki dan Daiki terlihat melengkapi satu sama lain.

Berusaha mengusik suasana hatinya yang bergemuruh riuh, Satsuki mengalihkan pandangannya pada potret-potret yang lain. Ada juga potret tunggal anak mereka dengan seragam sekolah dasarnya. Anak mereka laki-laki dan bagaikan wujud kopian Daiki dengan surai biru gelap dan iris biru pepatnya. Hanya saja secara lahiriah Satsuki mewariskan warna kulitnya pada putranya. Sementara potret yang lain kebanyakan adalah potret keluarga kecil mereka; saat_ anniversary_ pertama pernikahan mereka, saat Satsuki hamil, saat anak mereka baru lahir, saat anak mereka ulang tahun dan sebuah foto pesta kecil ketika anak mereka lulus taman kanak-kanak. Ada juga potret-potret bersama teman-teman mereka, mulai dari teman-teman masa kecil mereka, teman-teman SMP termasuk tim basket SMP Teikou, teman SMA di Akademi Touo, teman kuliah Satsuki dan teman pendidikan Akademi Polisi yang ditempuh Daiki.

Ruang keluarga ini bagai rekam sejarah perjalanan hidup mereka. Bercerita melalui potret-potret yang ada.

Dari luar, sayup terdengar suara tawa beragam timbre bersorak ringan. Satsuki mengarahkan kakinya ke pintu yang terbuka, menghubungkannya langsung dengan halaman samping rumah dengan sebuah lapangan basket kecil lengkap dengan ring basket di ujung. Bunga-bunga krisan tersaput binar mentari senja menyambut Satsuki ketika pertama kali kakinya menyapa rerumputan di halaman.

Di sana Satsuki bisa melihat ada dirinya dalam versi yang lebih dewasa, duduk berdampingan dengan Daiki yang menimpakan berat tubuhnya pada satu tangan sementara anak mereka belajar men-_dribble_ bola basket dan sesekali tergelincir jatuh. Setiap kali anak mereka gagal memasukkan bola maka dia akan menari, mungkin sebagai bentuk konsekuensi, yang jelas tariannya mengundang tawa renyah dari Daiki dan juga sosok dirinya di depan sana. Sesekali sosok dirinya menyuapkan satu potong apel yang mengundang rajukan dari Daiki yang juga ingin disuapi, namun hanya ditanggapi dengan juluran lidah.

Ada kalanya sosok Satsuki di depan sana berteriak mengingatkan setiap kali anak mereka hampir jatuh,

"Dai-_kun _hati-hati lantai yang di sebelah sana licin!"

Kemudian Daiki protes, "bagus sekali Satsuki, kau memanggil Daiki dengan panggilan Dai-_kun _sedangkan suamimu sendiri masih kaupanggil Dai-_chan_? Tidakkah itu terdengar lucu di telingamu?"

"Ini sudah resikomu memberi nama anak kita dengan nama Daiki, Dai-_chan. _Lagipula dalam beberapa sisi, Dai-_kun _memang lebih dewasa darimu!"

"_Nani_? Bisa kaujelaskan padaku bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?"

"Sangat logis Dai-_chan, _karena Dai-_kun _mewarisi bukan hanya kecerobohanmu tapi juga pola pikir dewasaku. Seratus kali membuatnya lebih baik darimu! Hahaha."

Dan perdebatan terus berlanjut sambil sesekali diselingin tawa dan teriakan protes dari Daiki kecil.

Melihat hal itu, hati Satsuki menghangat. Keluarga yang terlihat sempurna, kecil namun utuh, mereka meributkan hal-hal layaknya camilan dalam sebuah dinamika keluarga kecil bahagia. Satu imaji tentang masa yang kelak akan dilalui Satsuki.

Mungkin, suatu hari di masa depan nanti seperti inilah dirinya akan terbentuk kelak. Bukan bersama Tetsu-_kun_ atau laki-laki lain, tapi bersama Daiki. Masa depan _toh_ tidak ada yang tahu.

Sebaris lengkung kurva kembali terbentuk di bibir Satsuki, hingga kemudian sebuah sinar menyilaukan kembali melingkupinya, membuat Satsuki merasa hilang di antara terang. Dan akhirnya ketika Satsuki membuka mata, langit senja yang pertama kali dilihatnya sebagai atap tidur.

Ketika menoleh ke sampingnya Satsuki menemukan punggung Daiki memandangnya, menutupinya dari sinar matahari senja yang menyilaukan. Butuh beberapa kerjapan mata untuk menyadarkan Satsuki bahwa dia kini ada di dunianya yang sebenarnya. Di atap sekolah dan akhirnya tertidur di sana, padahal niatan awalnya tadi hanya akan menyusul Daiki dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Satsuki menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya dan merasakan ada sesuatu mengganjalnya, tas sekolah Daiki. Saat Satsuki bangun untuk duduk pun dia baru sadar bahwa jas sekolah Daiki menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mengetahui hal itu mau tidak mau Satsuki teringat akan mimpi yang baru saja dilaluinya, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menghangat.

"Sudah puas tidurnya?"

Suara Daiki mendistraksi keheningan yang ada dan Satsuki hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Bodoh, tentu saja, karena Daiki yang memunggunginya tentu tidak dapat melihat Satsuki mengangguk. Entah kenapa Satsuki jadi merasa ada yang salah, mungkin dirinya sendiri yang salah, salah tingkah.

"Oh ya, Dai-_chan_…"

"Hm?"

"A-ada yang ingin kutanyakan tapi jangan tertawa, ya?"

"Hm? _Nani_?"

"Ka-kalau Dai-_chan _punya anak laki-laki mau kaunamakan siapa?"

Daiki berbalik tiba-tiba, memandang Satsuki dengan pandangan tanya yang kentara, namun kemudian akhirnya mulutnya terbuka juga,

"Mungkin… akan kuberi nama Daiki juga,"

Satsuki terperangah seketika, teringat kembali pada mug kecil bertuliskan nama Daiki di pantri dapur, potret-potret keluarga di dinding dan sapuan bola basket pada halaman kecil di samping rumah. Tiba-tiba saja semua itu menjadi tervisualisasikan dengan nyata dan hati Satsuki terasa begitu penuh.

Mungkin, masa depan mereka nantinya _akan_ seperti itu.

Ya, _akan_ seperti itu.

[ _hanya dengan satu jawaban dan Daiki seolah telah menyihir mimpi Satsuki menjadi nyata_ ]

.

.

**[END]**

'_Ore no katenowa, ore no dake da'_ itu sangat membuat saya adiktif, lol. Kepikiran banyak plot cuma gara-gara sebaris kalimat dari mas Daiqi itu, salah satunya adalah ini (karena cuma Daiqi yang bisa ngalahin Daiqi wkwkwwk) huhu super sekali Daiqi :'( _And this is such a chessy story_, yeah. Sering kebayang keluarga kecil bahagia aomomo/daisuki. Ugh, pasti unyu sekali aaaaa :')))

Sekian saja ngedumelnya wwwwwww dan sampai jumpa di 'Journey' chapter selanjutnya ;)

**Story only =1514words**

**150414, hometown.**

**allihyun**


End file.
